divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Li's Island
L's Island, or Be'r-Jaz, is a large island created by the goddess Li'Kalla, located a few hundred kilometres east of the continent of Kalgrun. It is home to Li'Kalla's gateway to the So'E as well as the home of the demigod Ya-Shuur. Topography Be'r-Jaz boasts a variety of terrains and land forms, though it is split broadly into four distinct geographical regions or biomes. To the West, we have a biome consisting of ponds covered in Lotus blooms and moss, inhabited by frogs, ladybugs, butterflies, dragonflies, as well as other harmless insects. ponds covered in beautiful strange flowers and moss. This biome is relatively bereft of dangerous predators and full of greenery and water. To the North, we have a mixture between snowy forest and a large sprawling network of canyons, called the Saltdepths due to them being mostly submerged in a hundred meters of ocean water. While the forests are of the weihrd variety, they also boast pine trees due to the activities of Gemstone Gardeners. To the East, we can find the Clayfang Valleys, which earned their name due to the protocreatures that settled there. Here all forests disappear and are replaced by huge, primitive creatures that took the shape of spires made of clay and mud, and their only purpose in life is to grow tall, leaving small cozy valleys between each other. This area is damp and muddy but there is plenty of grass in the valleys. The rain is unceasing and it is difficult to find shelter from it. Gemstone Gardeners planted the force field generating Sanctuary Tree and chime-fruit mushroom trees here, surrounded by spear grass from the charnel steps. To the South and the center we have a normal, if somewhat cold forest of the weihrd variety. It is here in the South that one can find the gateway to the So'E, which is a ring of marble suspended in mid-air and ejecting a constant plume of clouds and steam; as well as the reflected version of the So'E, a beautiful Manor along with a boiling Lake. The heavily forested area provides shelter from the rain but boasts an abundance of predators. More generally across the island, Gemstone Gardeners planted red sweetgrass from Tendlepog and purple rope grass from a hidden valley on Xishan, alongside the native green grass, thus creating vibrant patches of grassland across the island. Mundane flowers from all across Galbar were also used to create colorful, and chaotic, flower arrangements within such patches. Fire root, carrots, onions and other root vegetables were planted the Gardeners, along with peas and cabbages. Glowing flowers, shrubs, and regular mango trees from Istais were a key addition, and the Gardners had plenty of seeds left over from their home turf and the Eye of Desolation, which they spread here in the same way they had spread them elsewhere. Climate The island is known for being eternally enveloped in a mist so thick that one would be lucky to get a day where they can see fifty meters ahead, a byproduct of the cloud production that happens both on the Island and in the So'E. Flora and Fauna * [https://divinus-iii.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Life_and_Ecosystems#Li.27s_Island See here for more details] The Island is inhabited by various proto-creatures with no clear shape or form, made of mud, sand, and salt that were given life by the Long Rain. Some of these began to exhibit mutations due to Gemstone Gardener activities. These are described as having "acquired a coat of spiky grass and had also internalized a bit of a sanctuary tree, letting it create a small energy field below it. It had, more or less accidentally, used this power to gain a new form of movement. Now as it skimmed about on this energy disk the occasional pinecone landed on or around it. ... It cheerfully absorbed them regardless of their origin." The god Ekon added an underground cave system across the island and filled it with fearful creatures. "From his position over the isle Ekon took in its scenery before he landed on the lovely landscape with a soft thud. Hand alight with deific energies spilled from Ekon’s hand, seeping into the ground beneath him. The island was devoured from within, with the creation of an elaborate underground cave system. Despite the renovation his meddling was not intended to be noticeable for he did not shake the earth, and the only sound would be the crumbling and moving of dirt and rock. When he’d completed the task at hand Ekon channeled centuries of fearful things into the newly hollow earth." Oak, birch, elder, and hawthorn trees, as well as mistletoe, are present in the weihrds of the island, known as the Weeping Weihrds. Goats, tamed by Ya-Shuur, can be found on the island, as can the wild variety. A breed of tame herding wolf also exists, the precursor of the molf. Wild wolves are also present, as are bears. The species of bear present here is the large cave bear. In the eastern lakelands, frogs, ladybugs, butterflies, dragonflies, and other seemingly harmless insects can be found. Toads also exist on the island. The eastern lakes are covered in lotus blooms. A variety of butterfly that have wings that are one foot in length are present, and in winter iceflies or winter-spirits can be found in the northern biome. The She-Wolf, an extraordinary beast capable of mating with any beast of extraordinary power, also calls Be'r-Jaz her home. She is the first mother of the molves along with Zer-Du, Vakk's Hunter. The latter also now calls the island home. Gemstone Gardeners also exist on the island. Dolphins exist in the sea surrounding the island, as do wild water-goats. Wild water-goats also exist in the islands many rivers. Tamed water-goats live in a large lake within Ya-Shuur's enclosed lands. Home-spirits can also be found on the island. Wild cats, foxes, cows, ducks, horses, buffalos, birds, reindeers, and asses can be found on the island, as well as domesticated ones on Ya-Shuur's enclosed lands. Cocoa trees appear to exist on the island also, either native to the island or spread there by Gemstone Gardeners. The butterwort is also present and its honey is used by Ya-Shuur in the production of gim-sa, a drink made from fermented milk. Redgrass juices can also used as a replacement for butterwort honey. Places of Interest Li'Kalla's Mansion Gateway to the So'E Lake Reflecting the So'E Ya-Shuur's Enclosed Lands - * Ya-Shuur's Home * Ya-Shuur's Cave (contains cave drawings that record all of Ya-Shuur's explorations and feats) * A lake with tamed water-goats Ekon's Underground Cave System (across the island)